Study Session
by adventure prince
Summary: Scream Street: Luke, Resus and Cleo have set up a study session for their upcoming test but when Cleo bails out Luke and Resus are left alone, What will becoming of it? R&R


**A/N: I don't own Scream Street, enjoy ^_^**

Resus was sprawled out on his bed, flipping on a book, he Cleo and Luke had agreed to a group study session for an upcoming test so the young vampire thought he would get a little extra work in before they got there.

"Hey Resus!" That didn't last long, Resus looked up to see Luke open his bedroom door and walk in.

"Where's Cleo?" The vampire asked as he put a book to the side.

"Cleo couldn't make it, I stopped by her house and her dad said that she was helping Eefa out at the emporium" Luke said, looking a little downhearted that all three of them couldn't be in attendance.

"How convenient that she decided to do that on the same day on our study session" Resus grumbled as he put his book down in annoyance.

"Looks like it's just the two of us" Luke shrugged as he took a seat on the foot of Resus bed and began to unload his books.

Resus sighed in hindsight he should have guessed Cleo would find some wear to weasel her way out of studying, still there was no use in whining and griping about it so he just returned to reading.

When his eyes got tired of scanning the contents of his book to say something, Resus noticed that Luke's ears had changed into their wolf form. When did Luke get angry? Why was he angry? Was it because Cleo ducked out on them? Was it just the curriculum they were studying was too difficult and starting to agitate him? No that was silly Luke would never get upset…

"Resus" Luke's voice brought the young Vampire out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Resus looked at his shoulder and let them trail down to his hand where he could see the tip of one of his fake vampire nails scratching Luke behind one of his pointed werewolf ears.

"Ummm…nothing!" He blushed as he quickly whipped his hand away and back to his book.

Luke arched a brow "My ears may have thick fur but I can still feel it"

"It was nothing Luke!" Resus groaned. "Just an impulse"

"Well, would you mind doing it again?" Resus looked up from his book at Luke and for a moment he could detect a hint of a blush on the werewolf's cheeks.

"Excuse me? Did I dig my nail in to deep and hit your brain?" He asked, his dry wit returning.

Luke smirked "Is the great Resus Negative becoming flustered?" He asked a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

The young Negative twitched and then next thing Luke felt was Resus socked foot against his face, pushing him down onto his back.

"Ugh! You're feet reek!" Luke groaned, batting the offending foot away with the back of his hand.

"Aww does da widdle wolf not wike a wittle sowk stink?" Resus teased, jabbing Luke in the stomach with one of his fake nails and then an idea sprang to mind.

"I'll give you "Widdle wolf" when I…" Luke stopped dead in his words when he felt Resus' finger against his tummy and began to rub it against his shirted tummy. For a moment he didn't do anything but he slowly started to pant and kick his leg and his tail sprouted out from the back of his jeans and began to wag.

Resus stared in amazement at the bushy swishing tail, this was the first time that Luke brought it out unintentionally and he had to admit he found the results very entertaining.

Luke wasn't complaining though, if he knew having his tummy rubbed felt this good then he would have asked for someone to do it ages ago!

"You know Luke, you're pretty cute for a guy who could turn into a vicious snarling beast" Resus grinned.

Luke suddenly looked up at Resus with his big blue eyes. "You think I'm cute?" He asked his cheeks flushing pink.

Resus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends, he didn't mean for it to come out like that! Resus could feel the heat through his make-up and he had no idea that Luke would take what he said so seriously.

"W-Well, you're not the worst looking guy I've ever seen and this is coming from someone who has been surrounded by zombies, bog monsters and such his entire life" Resus said, hiding a blush in the collar of his cape.

"Wow, you sure know how to make someone swoon, it's a wonder your still single?" Luke grinned as he managed to push himself up.

"Let's just say that I'm not too much into the girls in this street" Resus snickered.

"Well then…" Resus blinked as Luke rested his arms on his shoulders. "…do I meet your liking?"

"What are you-" Resus was cut off as their lips met in an unexpected kiss, his yellow eyes widening in surprise.

A few seconds past but Resus didn't move or bat Luke away, he just sat there, allowing his lips to be assaulted by the werewolf.

At last their lips separated with a smack and the two just stared at each other for a second.

"Luke…Cleo didn't go to help Eefa did she?" Resus asked as it finally clicked.

"Nope!" Luke said with a toothy grin. "I asked her if she could study at home so that I could have you all to myself"

"Clever Watson, very clever" Resus smirked. "Though a word of advice"

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Next time you kiss me, you might want to be careful of my make-up, you've got it all smudged around your mouth" He grinned.

Luke blushed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Very funny Negative"

"I know I know" Resus grinned as he folded his arms behind his head.

The remainder of their "Study Session" was spent talking, laughing and kissing, it would seem that the myth of vampires and werewolves being arch enemies had been proven dead wrong.


End file.
